The Rape Rape Bus
The Rape Rape Bus/Wape Wape Bus (known also as The Torture Pookie Bus but also as 'The Bus Of Madness' for other Penguins), shorten as RRB/WWB is a TV show in Club Penguin that airs on Penguin JR every Tuesdays. It started on June 12, 1956 and ended at March 5, 1979. The series was still growing, due to high popularity but has stopped for a while later due to lack of Pookies and the manifestations of idiotic Pukie Lovers made the production being cut, those Lovers created lies about the creators but it was quickly solved by some heroes. At 1995, every episodes still air every Tuesdays on Penguin JR and Penguin Deathworks and other channels. The story shows a Pukie named Lala Shit and her bitch ass sister and a gang inside the bus raped and beated them, every episode. Both were tortured to death and killed in the final episode! The series had 18 seasons and 1165 episodes, with a dozen of special episodes and over 12 movies. A bonus features shows the behind the scenes, each every episodes of all seasons and special episodes, even movies! The fans loved it so much, even after the end of the show. In March 2009, the company who created the RRB decided to make new episode pilots about a new and fresh show named: The Rape Rape Bus: The Return. It was also known as Wape Wape Bus: New Generation and Bus Madness: Revenge Time! in some countries for some iditotic reasons. The new show is a follows with the same Pukies but with a different backstory and a parralel universe. The new serie longed at least 12 years, with the total of 21 seasons, 1200+ episodes, at least 20+ special episodes and 15 movies! The bonus features was also included with all this pack! Cancerous Story It was about a cancerous Pookie like all other cancerous Pookies, Lala Shit, and her stupid ass big sister, Dick Shit. It is Marcella's first day at Pookie Camp Prison, and when they boards the bus, they were raped by a gang of 'good people'' all day long! Characters '''Lala Retard Shit Lala is the main character of the series. She is very stupid, retarded, depressed, and sometimes sucks dicks a lot! She is 5 years old, and completely bald, so she wear a crappy wig lol. She has a very big relationship with Dick Shit, her stupid biggy. She does not like being raped and beated, unlike her big sister. Dick Retard Shit Lala's big sister and she is way worst than her, incredibly retarded (Lala think she is "genius", which she is 'TOTALLY NOT' lol), she is somehow a bit more wise than her sister sometimes. She has a fetish to sucks cock and likes to ride dicks but REALLY love to be pounded from under while riding the cocks. She love being raped and beated by The Gang, every time. The Gang They''' are a bunch (around of 8 penguins and often more but they are a gang of 8 members) of good penguins from the '''PCD who were sent to do their job in a rusty bus (the bus can't even go to high speed) and they capture Pookies all days. It was shown that Lala wasn't the only one: in the episode 8, season 2, a group of Pookies entered the bus and the gang enjoyed their fest. They killed the Pookies but not Lala and Dick, they wanted to rape them more. In the final episode, it was revealed that The Gang was tired and they decide to destroy all the Pookies in the shitty town. And they kidnap Lala and Dick, torture them to death, like ripping of their eyes and flesh, raped their bodies and burn them after.